Digimon: Bedlam Union
by Broaway4l
Summary: The Digital World has split into two warring factions: the Bedlam Alliance and the Council of Order. The Bedlam Alliance now seeks eight human children to help them win the war. Can they win against the Council of Order? A new adventure awaits...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Digimon or Pop-Tarts! I own the human characters, this story, the MYpod, and Mytunes :)  
Attention: For any clarification or further explanation of any of the canon Digimon stuff go to /Main_Page and search to your hearts content :)

Prologue

For centuries the rulers of the Digital World have paradoxically caused chaos. In the many attempts by the Royal Knights, Four Holy Beasts, and the  
Seven Great Demon Lords, they have strived for altruistic goals of peace amongst the land. The only exception would be the Demon Lords, whose ideas of peace involve tyranny and enslavement of Digimon. Under command of Yggdrasil, the Royal Knights have attempted the annihilation of humans and Digimon; the Devas have willingly attacked human beings for Zhuqiaomon; the Seven Great Demon Lords constantly fight for control over the Digital World for no reason at all. For the past decade the Digital World and its inhabitants have lived peacefully as all of these groups surprisingly work together; though in the last two years the Digital World has fallen into sheer pandemonium. In the north massive earthquakes plague the land and are accompanied by the mass withering of crops and plants as well. In the South a heat wave has ravaged the land along with a drought. In the east storms and hurricanes are destroying the cities. In the west all Digimon of cybernetic or metallic nature are rioting and have turned violent, destroying cities, farms, and other Digimon. At the center of the Digital World lies the World Tree, home of Yggdrasil. Digimon have gathered, protesting and rioting over the chaos that is plaguing their world, but to their dismay, the Royal Knights have begun vanquishing all Digimon in the area. The Royal Knights faced two problems, Alphamon and Omegamon had recently gone missing. To counter-act this problem, Dukemon inducted Rapidmon Armor to the Royal Knights. The only places left untouched are the Dark Area, the dark region below the Digital World, and the newly-formed Heaven's Plateau, which floats high in the skies above the rest of the Digital World. Neither Yggdrasil nor the Holy Beasts have been heard from, but rumors of the Devas and Royal Knights "resetting" the Digital World have spread fast. The Celestial Angels reached out to the Demon Lords in hopes of working together and stopping the tyranny of the Royal Knights and the Four Holy Beasts. To help their cause the Seven Great Demon Lord's became eight by inviting Belial Vamdemon to join them. He gladly accepted and the Bedlam Alliance became stronger. Each Demon Lord begrudgingly paired with a Celestial Angel and have finally erected the Gate of Deadly Sins to open a portal to the Human World and summon eight children. And so the story begins…


	2. Chapter 1 So it Begins

Chapter 1

It seemed like the beginning of another normal day for Shinji Hatake. He woke up and took a hot shower, washing his dark black hair as usual. After his shower Shinji placed his contact lens in, over his mahogany eyes. He dried and brushed his hair so that it flair outward like "wings," a common hair style, right at his ears. He looked himself over in the mirror before getting dressed. Shinji stood next to his mirror at a measuring tape placed on his wall. He was, like yesterday, 5'11", but Shinji had to check just in case he'd grown over night. He put on plain yellow shirt, which fit perfectly for his lean body. Over said shirt he threw on a red and white checkered button-down shirt but left it unbuttoned. He placed a pair of clear goggles around his neck like a necklace, because he thought it looked "hip." Shinji put on his knee-length shorts and finished his outfit with his lime green sneakers.

Shinji headed downstairs to see his sister finishing breakfast. Shinji grabbed a Pop-Tart and left the house. Not only did he forget to say goodbye to his mom, he also left his sister behind. Karui Hatake, Shinji's twin, stood up in a hurry. She was wearing a floral sundress and white flats. Karui's shoulder-length brown hair flowed behind her as she raced after her brother. She caught up to him and he looked down at her. She was five inches shorter than him, so the first thing he saw was the Alice-band in her hair. Karui looked at her brother; despite being fraternal twins they had identical brown eyes.

The school bus pulled up to their house and they got on. The two sat on opposite sides of the aisle, by the windows. At a house on the next street, the bus stopped and Kaito Mizutaiyou stepped onto the bus. The boy was two inches taller than Shinji, around 6'1". The kids on the bus always noticed Kaito's spiky, yellow-blond hair, which he kept upwards with a blue and white striped sweatband. Next was Kaito's unzipped blue vest, which was riddled with pockets. He had a black T-shirt under his vest with a full moon in the middle. Kaito wore white jeans above his blue and yellow striped shoes. Part of the inspiration of Kaito's blue and yellow theme were his crystal blue eyes. Kaito greeted Karui as he sat next to Shinji. She responded by blushing and looking out of the window. Karui was saved from the awkward situation by the arrival of her best friend Natsu Akatsuki. He was wearing a white and dark green checkered scarf. He had it wrapped around his neck above his black long sleeved cotton shirt; his shirt had a grey pattern on it, similar to that of a generic bandana. Next were his black jeans and dark black boots. These colors contrasted Natsu's ear-length blonde hair. Surprisingly, Natsu had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Natsu saw Kaito and saw Karui blushing; he only responded with a chuckle to himself. He sat down next to Karui and they talked about there math homework for a moment.

"Oh! I almost forgot, they finally sent me a copy of my demo-track," said Karui.

"Can I come over after school and listen to it," asked Natsu.

"Over course! I think the producers liked it too."

On the opposite side of the aisle, Shinji reached into his backpack and pulled out a video game, still wrapped in plastic.

"Kaito, I got the new Battle Creatures game. The online content for ZBox Live is supposed to be amazing. I'm skipping soccer practice today to play it, you in?"

Kaito nodded his head with a smile. The bus slowly pulled up at the entrance of their high school. The four got off the bus and saw Sosuke Arashi locking up his bike. Sosuke was tanner than the rest of the group, having a caramel complexion. He had jet black hair, which outshined his sky blue eyes. Sosuke wore a white T-shirt it had a picture of a yellow, winged running shoe. Sosuke was wearing navy athletic shorts which had two orange stripes on each pants leg. Sosuke also had a necklace on, with a sun-shaped charm in the center. He was wearing plain white running shoes. Shinji called him over and Sosuke greeted the others. Sosuke towered over Karui by nine inches, 6'3". Following Sosuke, Otohime Santori and Haruhi Fuuken stepped out of a black Mercedes Benz. Otohime had square glasses over her lime green eyes. She had short ear length hair that was light blue. Over her hair were dj-style orange headphones, connected to her MYpod in the pocket of her black jeans. Otohime was wearing an off white button down shirt, the same color as her shoes. She was not a giant like Sosuke, instead only 5'7". Haruhi was the same height as Otohime. She was wearing the same shirt and shoes as Sosuke, but her shirt had a yellow and black soccer ball instead. She was wearing grey track pants with white stripes going down the sides of the pants leg. Haruhi's hair was the same length as Otohime's but was crimson instead of blue. Her eyes were a similar deep red. Haruhi said goodbye to her father and the two girls greeted their friends. The sound of heavy breathing and fast footsteps preceded the arrival of Renge Kuchiki. Renge was wearing a sweat shirt and sweat pants when she ran up to the school. The group looked at her bizarrely as the pink-haired girl jogged in place. Her pink pony tail looked odd against her grey sweat shirt and sweat pants but had garnered the nickname "The Pink Streak" for her amazing speed. The group watched Renge run inside to a bathroom and within five minutes she came out wearing a pink A-line skirt that matched her shoulder length hair. Her black top matched her dark brown eyes. Renge was tall for a girl around 5'11", but her height was caused by her long "runner's" legs. The group of eight walked into school in one mass and went off to their separate classes.

* * *

The bell rang and Shinji was quick to leave the building. He met Kaito by the school buses, along with his sister and Natsu, and the four headed to the Hatake household. Renge and Sosuke prepared for track & field practice. Haruhi headed to soccer practice only to find out that it was cancelled and she missed the school bus. Otohime was in the school's computer lab testing a computer game that a class mate designed. The Hatake twins, Kaito, and Natsu arrived at the house. Kaito and Shinji sat in front of Shinji's television and began playing Battle Creatures 4 on Shinji's ZBox. Karui loaded her CD and began to play it in MYtunes. Renge always did her track workouts outside of school, so she stayed in her skirt while using a stop watch to time Sosuke's sprints. Haruhi called her mother on her cellphone to get picked up from school.

* * *

In the Digital World a shadowy group of Digimon stood in front of a large doorway called the Gate of Deadly Sins. This Gate had the Crests of the Great Demon Lords on it and stood taller than most buildings. The Shadowy Digimon released bright energy at the Gate, causing it to open and shine a bright light unto the Digimon. The Eight Great Demon Lords and the Celestial Angels stood in front of the gate, bathed in its brilliant light. The Digimon sent their power to the gate in hopes of summoning the Chosen Children to their location. As soon as the Gate of Deadly Sins was fully charged, the Royal Knights crashed into the temple of which the Bedlam Alliance had been hiding. The Celestial Angels and Demon Lords attempted to protect the gate, but the Royal Knights attacked the massive doorway. It broke down the middle, sending a great shockwave through the Digital World. This shockwave reverted the Bedlam Alliance to their child levels and sent the Demon Lords, Celestial Angels, and Royal Knights to separate location in the Digital World. The Demon Lords landed in a strange and foreign forest, the Celestial Angels were scattered in all directions, and the Royal Knights landed at the World Tree, their home.

* * *

Back in the Real World, a massive power surge shuts down all of Tokyo for thirty seconds. When the power returns, Shinji's television, Karui's computer, Otohime's computer, Renge's stop watch, Sosuke's watch, and Haruhi's phone all displayed digi-code and began to glow brightly. The light engulfed all eight kids and they vanished from where they were.

Shinji awoke first, he looked around to find himself in a bizarre jungle. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and it was glowing. The rest of the group awoke; Renge's stop watch was glowing, as was Sosuke's digital watch. The others looked at Shinji's phone and instantly grabbed theirs. All the objects stayed glowing for a few more seconds before becoming oddly shaped devices. These were shaped like plus signs with rounded edges and corners. The devices had a circular display in the center and were about an inch and a half tall and wide. Shinji held his device flat in the palm of his hand. He noticed that it looked like the directional pad of his video game controller and had a point facing each cardinal direction. On the north-facing point was the word Evolve and below that there was a small blank display. On the east-facing point, the word Unlock sat above a small star that was glowing red. On the south-facing portion was the word Identify and from that portion was a chain like that of a key chain. On the west-facing section the word Activate was above three abbreviated words: Def. Bio. Misc. These were short for defense, biology, and miscellaneous. On the side of the west-facing portion was a small black button as well. In the center display some letters appeared: S-H-I-N-J-I.

"Shinji…" Shinji awkwardly read his own name, "How know my name?"

The other kids looked at their devices and saw their names as well. Kaito tried to pull the device apart. Frustrated by his failure, Kaito found a rock and raised the hand holding the device.

"I will figure out where we are and what happened to my phone."

Kaito brought his hand down, but before he could smash the device a voice called out from the nearby trees.

"STOP!"

Kaito looked as a orange, lion-like creature with a flame tipped tail, a small flame on its forehead, and a large tuft of yellow fur on its chest. Kaito backed up in fear as the creature and seven other creatures revealed themselves.

"I am Coronamon of Saturn. We," he said gesturing to the other Digimon, "Are Digimon…More specifically, the Eight Great Demon Lords."

Shinji's mouth dropped as he listened to the information just laid unto him. The others looked around with confused expressions. Coronamon continued,

"This is the Digital World, a universe created through cyber space and programs invented in the Human World. We are Digimon, mostly programs based upon human-made programs. More importantly, we are in the midst of a war. The Council of Order, formed by a group of rulers of the Digital World, is trying to conquer us and form a dictatorship. The Council of Order is lead by Yggdrasil the Digital World's host computer and the Four Holy Beasts, who govern the cardinal directions of the Digital World. Yggdrasil's soldiers are called the Royal Knights, twelve Holy Knight Type Digimon who serve their master blindly. Recently, two of their leaders went missing though. On the other side, the Four Holy Beasts are worshipped and served by the Devas. The Devas are twelve digimon that represent the Chinese Zodiac and fight for their masters with complete faith."

The kids looked at Coronamon as though he was crazy. Shinji was the only kid who seemed almost excited to find out more. Karui and Sosuke were utterly confused and were sure they couldn't process anymore information. Despite this, Coronamon continued yet again.

"We united with a group of angelic Digimon to form the Bedlam Alliance. We were the ones who brought you here; we need your help to strengthen us and help us find the Celestial Angels."

Shinji was oddly interested in the idea of exploring this world and helping free the Digimon. Karui felt the same way as her brother as usual. Kaito and Natsu would go with Shinji and Karui if they asked, and Renge and Haruhi would go if the other went. Otohime was skeptical and suspicious of the situation, but she kept it to herself.

_Why should trust a group of "Demon Lords?" They don't look safe anyways._

"I am Lucemon of Sun, our leader. We have PicoDevimon, Plotmon, Coronamon, Ganimon, Dracmon, Impmon, and Phascomon."

Shinji looked at PicoDevimon with a bright smile. The balloon looking digimon fluttered over with its bat wings. It hovered in front of Shinji and then spoke with a shrill voice,

"PicoDevimon at your service."

Shinji replied,

"I'm Shinji. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a soccer ball?"

PicoDevimon raised an eyebrow with confusion and the two just laughed. Kaito stood next to Shinji, examining Coronamon.

"I've got to figure out how to access this place from home and research the base design. Maybe I'll learn to create one of you from home, I'm excited now."

Natsu looked down at Phascomon with a disturbed look. The Digimon appeared like a horned, winged, and brown Koala with a demon tail. It looked drowsy and was a bit of an eyesore for Natsu. Phascomon yawned, curled up next to Natsu's leg, and went to sleep. Natsu picked the creature up and held it like a baby. Phascomon adjusted itself and got comfortable in Natsu's arms. Natsu looked at his Digivice and said, "Identify."

**Phascomon, a-**

"That's enough, thank you. So your name is Phascomon."

Sosuke looked at the grey, crab-like Ganimon with disappointment. Sosuke's knowledge of crabs told him that they not only walked sideways but also couldn't run as fast as humans. Ganimon just looked at Sosuke with a silly smile.

"I'm Ganimon, who are you?"

"I'm Sosuke Arashi," he replied.

Haruhi looked at Lucemon with excitement. This was a humanoid Digimon, the perfect person to practice soccer with. She warmly greeted Lucemon and introduced herself.

"I'm Haruhi Fuuken, nice to meet you."

"As I said earlier, I'm Lucemon, princess."

Lucemon had done something he hadn't ever done before, he blushed. Haruhi blushed and smiled in response to Lucemon's nickname for her. Renge looked at another humanoid Digimon, Impmon. He was purple with gloves, a tail, and a scarf on. He had a devilish smiley face in the middle of his chest that represented his mischievous personality.

"My name's Renge and I am the fastest girl in Tokyo."

"Really? We should race then!"

Renge laughed at Impmon's request and pointed to her A-Line skirt.

"Not while I'm wearing this, um…"

"Impmon, is my name pinky."

Otohime looked at the Digital World with excitement. To her this place was another video game waiting to be conquered. The only problem was that she really didn't want to fight. Dracmon walked up to her with his bizarre appearance. He had eyes on his hands, a mask covering his face, clawed feet, and two wings that were too small to fly with.

"I'm Dracmon, prince of trickery."

"I-I'm Otohime," she said nervously.

Something about the Digimon being demonic offset Otohime. She may have just been xenophobic herself and not sure whether foreigners in general were trust worthy. Karui on the other hand was rapt by how adorable Plotmon was. She picked the puppy-like Digimon up and smiled.

"I'm Karui Hatake, my brother is the brown-haired kid with the bat D-Digimon," she said still grasping the idea of a Digimon, "What's your name cutie?"

"Plotmon," she responded with a chuckle.

Plotmon licked Karui's face and the two joined the rest of the group. They headed to a clearing to see where they were. When they got to the clearing the kids were startled to see an Airdramon flying at them. Shinji looked at the winged dragon and looked at his Digivice.

"Identify that thing," he said

**Airdramon, an Adult-Level dragon. This Mythical Beast type Digimon is known for its mastery of the skies. Its God Tornado and Spinning Needle attacks are its specialty.**

Coincidentally, Airdramon had just used its God Tornado attack. A tornado of fire spat from its mouth at the group. Lucemon stood out to the front lines and knocked the attack aside. Haruhi looked at Lucemon, proud that he was so powerful and her partner. The other Digimon stood next to Lucemon ready to fight.

"Phascomon, you're up fast," said Lucemon.

Phascomon was sneaky; in that it had already begun climbing up Airdramon's dragging tail. When it got to Airdramon's head it yawned and said,

"Evil Snore," in a lethargic voice.

Phascomon let out another yawn, but this yawn was louder and seemed to bother the dragon Digimon. While Airdramon was distracted, Plotmon stood in front of it and howled loudly.

"Puppy Howling!"

The attack froze Airdramon in the…air. All the dragon could do was flap its wings while under paralysis from Plotmon. Pico Devimon flew at Airdramon's left wing.

"Bat flutter!"

Pico Devimon slashed the wing with the sharp end of its wing. The attack grounded Airdramon, who was now freed from paralysis. The dragon slithered toward the kids with its tongue out, hissing and roaring obnoxiously. Ganimon was faster than Sosuke thought though, and had arrived at Airdramon's tail. He grasped Airdramon's tail with its larger pincer.

"Scissors Execution!"

The attack crushed Airdramon's tail under the pressure of the pincer's grip. Impmon and Coronamon stood valiantly in front of the enraged Airdramon.

"Corona Flame," shouted the lion-like Digimon.

"Summon," shouted Impmon.

The flame on Coronamon's forehead glowed bright white. The Digimon fired a shot of the white fire at Airdramon. Simultaneously, Impmon summoned a spirit of fire in one hand and ice in the other. He combined them into a large sphere of fire and ice and hurtled the sphere at the sky dragon. Airdramon roared in the explosion and vanished, to be reborn at the Village of Beginnings. The dragon's roar summoned another Airdramon. This Airdramon didn't last as long since Lucemon took to the forefront.

"Grand Cross," he proclaimed.

Ten orbs of energy flew from Lucemon and pierced through the Airdramon. It vanished in a flash and Lucemon hovered in the air. He was bathed in the sunlight and appeared divine as the light radiated around him. Haruhi listened to the others cheer as she stared in awe of Lucemon.

"We should go east before another Deva's soldier appears."

The group moved toward a road that leads to a lake, Dragon Eye Lake.


	3. Chapter 2 Destroyer of Wrath

Chapter 2.

The group continued to follow the road toward Dragon Eye Lake. On the way, Lucemon stopped everyone in their tracks. He turned to the group, more specifically looking at the humans.

"You humans need a leader if we have a leader."

Shinji quickly stepped forward and raised a hand.

"At school I'm the captain of the varsity soccer team. I think I'm a pretty strong and bold leader."

Kaito stepped out of the crow next to Shinji. He shook his head at the idea of Shinji leading the group. Despite being best friends, these two differed on how they went about things.

"Shinji, you're too reckless and irresponsible. You skipped soccer practice to play a video game, even though you're 'captain.' I on the other hand am analytical and try to think before I act."

Shinji rolled his eyes and scoffed at Kaito's comments.

"It's just like you to act out of jealousy," said Shinji, "You're jealous because you're weaker than me…and always will be."

Shinji's eyes a bizarre darkness to them. The radiated a strange hatred and hostility toward Kaito. Lucemon took note of the darkness coming from Shinji; was it a bad thing for Shinji to feel raw anger? Kaito charged Shinji with his fast pulled back. He punched at Shinji, but the latter ducked and sent a fist straight into Kaito's stomach. Kaito and Shinji lacked up in a grapple. Shinji was about to throw Kaito to the ground when someone stepped forward.

"STOP IT!"

The boys looked to see Karui and he frustration.

"Shinji, stop trying to pick fights with Kaito. W-we both know he's the better leader…"

A part of Karui was dying inside as she half-heartedly betrayed her brother. Shinji back up and shook his head at Karui.

"My own sister, my twin sister, turned her back on me. Is this what happens when stupid little girls crush on stupid little boys?"

Karui blushed with embarrassment as the entire group watched. She couldn't even make eye contact with him. Kaito on the other hand smiled brightly at Shinji; for once Kaito wasn't Shinji's second-in-command. He felt proud to be the leader of their group. Shinji stood off to the side of the group as they continued toward Dragon Eye Lake. They finally arrived but not without another Digimon attacking them. Lynxmon jumped out of the woods and hissed loudly. There was something different about the Lynxmon; on its forehead was the kanji for tiger, branded on permanently. Lynxmon growled loudly like a lion.

"It's a servant of the Devas," said Lucemon, "a direct servant. Those Airdramon were probably just followers from a nearby territory. This Lynxmon," Lucemon paused and looked closely at the mark, "Is from a group how are selected to replace a Deva incase they step out of line."

Otohime screamed at the site of Lynxmon. The flames that lit up the flaming cat reflected brightly in the girl's eyes. She stumbled backwards until she fell on the ground. Dracmon rushed over to check if Otohime was okay, but her xenophobia consumed her. She screamed at the sight of the bizarre-looking creature's approach. Otohime kept screaming until she had passed out. Shinji stood off to the side with Pico Devimon, watching the madness unfold. Kaito on the other hand rushed over to Otohime's side, foregoing the fight and his role as commander. Haruhi looked up at Lucemon and said,

"Why don't you just defeat that thing, Lucemon?"

"There are two reasons," started the angelic boy, "The others need to get stronger. Plus, that boy, Kaito Mizutaiyou, needs to prove himself as a leader."

"Wow that's really smart of you," she replied.

_He's so smart, and strong, and…handsome. But he's just a program, he's not real. Right?_

Natsu was holding Phascomon while it slept. He tapped Phascomon on his back and the koala-like creature lethargically awoke.

"Koala, are going to help them fight."

Instead of speaking, Phascomon shook his head "no" and nestled back into Natsu's arm. It quickly went back to sleep and snored softly in Natsu's ear, much to his chagrin. Natsu shook his head with slight disappointment.

"Koala you're so lazy, ugly bastard," he said with a chuckle.

Impmon and Plotmon stood out in front of Lynxmon. Lynxmon was stronger than the Airdramon and was not taken down with ease. Instead it looked at Impmon and charged at it.

"Wild Nail Rush!"

Lynxmon's paw extended toward Impmon's face. A set of flaming nails scratched the purple Digimon and knocked him off to the side. Shinji looked at Impmon fall next to him and then looked away. He turned to Pico Devimon and shook his head.

"Our so-called 'leader,' Kaito, isn't doing such a great job," he whispered, "At this rate we won't even make it past this little stray cat. It actually makes me angry to see him ruining our team already! My stupid sister betrayed me, Kaito's a bad leader, and Otohime's fear of foreigners is hindering us too!"

Shinji's rage started to build again. All the while Karui was trying to get Otohime to wake up.

"OTOHIME! GET UP!"

Hearing Karui shouting caused Plotmon to turn its attention to her. Plotmon, forgetting about Lynxmon, ran over to see if Karui was okay. Lynxmon took this opportunity to attack.

"Thermal Mane," it shouted.

Lynxmon's flaming fur turned blue and it fire a hot blue fireball at Plotmon. Only part of the attack hit Plotmon, burning the Digimon. The other part burnt Karui's arm and knocked her to the ground. That was the last straw, not only had he already been angry but now Lynxmon had also burnt his sister. Shinji's rage overcame him and he was suddenly surrounded by blazing orange-colored energy. He stepped out in front of Lynxmon and boldly pointed his index finger at it.

"I'm going to eradicate you for hurting my sister!"

Lucemon looked with slight surprise as a crest appeared above Shinji's head, the Crest of Wrath. On Shiji's Digivice, the display which should his name changed and displayed the same crest behind his head. It was a circle appeared. Going clockwise around the circle the words Code: Wrath, Level: 666, System: Satan, Code: Wrath, Level: 666, and System: Satan appeared. In the center of the circle the symbol for Saturn appeared as well as a bizarre ancient symbol that represented a being called Bethor, an Olympian Spirit from mythology. On the Digivice, the word Evolve began to glow and in the display below Evolve the word Adult appeared. The crest above Shinji began to glow and so did his Digivice.

"Pico Devimon…EVOLVE!"

Suddenly, Pico Devimon found itself in a dark region of space. He was standing on the crest that appeared earlier, the Crest of Wrath. Pico Devimon's wings suddenly extended out and began long arms. His legs grew longer, as tall as tree trunks. Light engulfed Pico Devimon's head as it became a torso and head separated by a small neck. Horns sprouted from the sides of Devimon's head and wings sprouted from his back. Dark black clothes formed on Devimon and covered his entire body except his mouth and his crimson red eyes. Shinji's Digivice rang out to him.

**Evolution complete. Devimon an Adult-Level Digimon. This Fallen Angel Type Digimon is known for its mastery of darkness and ruthlessness. His Death Claw attack is his signature move and can easily vanquish most champion-level digimon.**

Devimon made his move and took off. He fly at Lynxmon with blinding speed, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Lynxmon attacked again with Wild Nail Rush, but Devimon was too fast.

"I'll send you away with this, DEATH CLAW!"

One of Devimon's long arms reached out and pierced through Lynxmon. He retracted his arm and Lynxmon vanished. Shinji stood behind Devimon as a strong gale blew by; he didn't move an inch. After the wind subsided, Shinji turned around and looked at Kaito with those same hateful eyes from earlier. He ran over to Kaito with his fist brought back.

"Aaargh! Look what you've done! What kind of leader fails on his first mission;" shouted Shinji as he punched Kaito in the jaw.

Kaito spat out blood as he fell to the ground. He looked at Shinji with terror as the latter radiated hostility. Karui tried to quell the situation by hugging Shinji.

"Oh, Shinji that was amazing! Thank you for protecting me!"

"Get your hands off of me…NOW!"

Shinji pushed his own sister away and walked over to Lucemon.

"Where to next?"

Lucemon chuckled as he applauded Shinji and Devimon. Not only did Shinji outshine Kaito, he proved himself to be a powerhouse, and even had the first evolution.

"Good job today, Shinji," said Lucemon with a chuckle, "There's a cabin at the top of that hill."

Lucemon pointed to a log cabin near a forest. It sat atop a steep hill and the group looked horrified by the pitch of the hill. Lucemon picked Haruhi up in his arms and flew her up the hill. Shinji stood on the large Devimon's foot as the Fallen Angel Digimon flew to the top of the hill. Devimon was also carrying Otohime so they could get her to a bed. Lucemon landed first and gently placed Haruhi on the ground. He knelt before her and kissed her hand. Suddenly, she could feel her heart beating through her chest. All she could do was blush. The others arrived at the top of the hill and headed inside. Karui and Otohime needed medical attention. The boys brought Otohime to a bed and Karui sat at a table. Shinji stood outside of the door while everyone headed inside.

"Devimon, good job today. I'm sorry if it felt like I made you fight I wa-"

"Shinji it's fine. I'm here to fight with you. You fought your fight and I fought mine. By the why, good job punching that prick in the face too."

Shinji smiled and the aura of hostility had finally faded away. Devimon sat down by a tree, where he would sleep for the night.

"Is this how all the giants get treated? Stuck outside," asked Shinji.

"I guess if you're larger than the place you're staying in then yes."

The two laughed while everyone else occupied themselves with Karui and Otohime inside. Shinji climbed into Devimon's hand; the Digimon raised Shinji up to his shoulder. The latter climbed onto Devimon's shoulder and got comfortable.

"Good night, Devimon…"

"Good night, Shinji…"

The two drifted off to sleep with the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 3 Harlot of Lust

Chapter 3

The following morning Devimon and Shinji awoke earlier than everyone else. They headed off for a walk down the road and into town. While the others slept, a shadowy being crept towards the cabin. Lucemon opened an eye as he felt the presence of the Digimon; in response he moved closer to Haruhi to protect her. Upon reaching the house, the Digimon raised a wand with a sun-like object on top into the air. From the top of the wand a strange cloud formed and, suddenly, the entire area was darkened by storm clouds.

"THUNDER CLOUD!"

A ball of lightning charged from the storm clouds and hurtled at the cabin. The walls of the cabin exploded violently and the children and their Digimon partners were scattered. Kaito looked around for Shinji and Devimon. His face expressed terror and frustration as he searched to no avail.

"SHINJI! Where are you Shinji," he cried, "DEVIMON! Why did you leave us?!"

Karui's Digivice began to beep and she held it out.

**Wizarmon, an Adult-Level Digimon. Wizarmon is from a group of Digimon that hail from the magical realm of Witchelny. Wizarmon's Thunder Cloud and Magical Game are its signature attacks.**

Wizarmon stood in front of the group. He wore a purple witch's hat with red-eyed skull on it. He wore a purple cape over his yellow jump suit. Between the hat and the cape were his blue eyes, grey face, and blond hair. His gloved hands gripped his wand tightly.

"I am Wizarmon, servant of the Royal Knight Dunasmon. He hath sent me to banish thee heathens."

"Why, why can't you leave us alone," asked Karui.

"Because the Council of Order strives to create absolute pea-"

"You mean tyranny," she exclaimed.

Wizarmon's face turned red with rage and he raised his wand once again. A strange fog engulfed the area and the group vanished from each other's sight.

"Terror Illusion," whispered Wizarmon.

All of the Digimon and humans fell into deep sleeps, all except Lucemon of course. He held onto Haruhi's hand as she was succumbing to the dark wizard's magic. She found herself in a bizarre valley where Lucemon stood there with his arms open. She ran at him with open arms.

"I love you Haruhi," he said.

"Oh Lucemon," said Haruhi as she wrapped her arms around him.

When she looked back she was hugging air. Lucemon appeared a few meters ahead of her and she ran to him again. This time though, he kept moving further and further away from her. She chased after him relentlessly as he seemingly faded further and further back. All the while, Kaito was being tortured in his own mind as well. He looked around to see himself in a desolate, rocky region of the earth. When he looked down at himself he saw nothing but a loin cloth. He looked around to see a group of cavemen attacking a Wooly Mammoth. Kaito screamed in horror at this prehistoric land.

"Where am I? There's no electricity, no computers, no internet!"

Next to Kaito, Coronamon laid on the ground flinching rapidly. In his head Coronamon was lost at sea where his flames were constantly being put out and then lit again by his nature heat.

"KAITO! HELP ME KAITO!"

Otohime found herself in jungle, similar to where the children arrived. The jungle was thick and the vines between the trees trapped her in a circle. She looked around with fear as strange voices, calls, and cries could be heard from the trees. Shadowy creatures climbed down from the trees and looked down at Otohime with evil grins. She screamed as her world seemed to spin around her. Dracmon on the other hand was not surrounded by other people like he would have liked. He was sealed in a wooden coffin, closed so tightly that he couldn't move. He shouted at the walls, but he no one heard him as the box laid in the middle of an empty desert. His solitude plus the heat was causing him much trauma. Dracmon felt alone in the box and hopeless as well.

Phascomon was not affected by Wizarmon's magic as it rested on Natsu's shoulder. Phascomon snored loudly and Wizarmon looked on with anger.

"Why is it not suffering like the others?! Terror Illusion! Terror Illusion! Terror Illusion!"

Phascomon shifted a little and then resumed its nap. Natsu was caught in the worst possible illusion. He was at home with a basket full of dirty cloths in his hand. His mother stood there pointing at a washing machine and dryer.

"Natsu, do the laundry."

"But mother…that takes so much effort. Please can I just sat down and read or watch grass grow," he asked lazily.

Natsu's laziness was only outshined by Phascomon, who slept all day and light. In the mind of Sosuke, he saw himself sprinting on an outdoor track. He was behind Renge, the fastest girl in Tokyo.

_I must catch you! If I do than I'll be famous, I must be faster than you Renge._

Sosuke's envy of Renge opposed her view of herself. Renge saw herself losing a race at the Olympics. She was condemned to brick shoes as she tried her best to run.

"Please, allow me to take these brick shoes off. They're so heavy, and I'm not fast enough! Please," she pleaded though no one was listening.

Ganimon saw itself at a wonderful beach. Sun, sand, waves, and beautiful people described the beach best. Ganimon looked at all of the people on this strip of land enjoying themselves. Unfortunately, Ganimon was being attack. He scuttled across the sand as hordes Birdramon, Peckmon, and Parrotmon attacked him. The attack from every angle, like pigeons to bread; each bird pecked at Ganimon as he tried to evade them. Impmon would have been glad to be attacked and fight off the bird Digimon. Instead, he was dressed in a school boy's outfit. He walked around a group of elitists, serving hors d'oeuvres. Much to his own chagrin, Impmon was forced to smile brightly at the adults.

"Would you like some hors d'oeuvre, madam," he said eloquently, "May I take your coat, sir," said Impmon to another fellow.

Plotmon's dream was simple: she was watching Karui entertaining herself with books, video games, and her computer. All the while, Plotmon was stuck outside of Karui's house looking in from a window as she was being ignored. In Karui's illusion, she saw Kaito hung by hooks in his arms and legs. Karui watched him dangling in the air and tears filled her eyes.

"Kaito! Please speak, Kaito!"

Wizarmon stood next to Kaito cackling as the girl pleaded for Kaito's safety.

"So, are you truly so blinded by lust that I can turn 'her' greatest weapon into your greatest weakness?"

"What do you mean," asked Karui, "Who is 'her?'"

Thou art a stupid human child! Did though truly think that Plotmon," Wizarmon summoned an image of an innocent looking Plotmon, "Would turn into an angel? If so then thou art dead wrong? The Goddess of Darkness is far more malevolent than thou knows."

Wizarmon waved his wand again and suddenly Karui was in a bizarre log cabin. It was modern inside with glass doors, a ceiling fan, a kitchen, and even a television. What she noticed was the burning fire place in front of her. She also saw that between her and the fire place was a couch, facing the burning logs. Upon further inspection she saw a small amount of spiky yellow-blond hair.

"Kaito? Is that you Kaito?"

She ran in front of the couch to see Kaito. He was lying on the couch in a seductive position with his "lower parts" only covered by a pillow in front of them. Karui blushed and almost fainted upon the sight of the boy. She looked at him with dark eyes, filled with corrupt lust.

"Karui, what are you waiting for? You know what you want," said the illusion of Kaito.

His voice echoed in her head as she slowly drew closer. She reached out to touch him and suddenly the couch slid back. Wizarmon rose from the floor with a devilish smile Karui as he smirked. She reached out for him but the couch began to fade away.

"Karui, you could have had me," said his fading voice, "But you were too slow…"

Wizarmon cackled as Karui cried in front of him. She wiped her tears and rage welled in her eyes instead. She stood up and the crest of lust appeared behind her head. It was a circle, like Shinji's except its contents were different. Going clockwise around the circle the words Code: Lust, Level: 666, System: Asmodeus, Code: Lust, Level: 666, and System: Asmodeus appeared. The crest had the symbol of the moon in it, a crescent moon with a dot next to it. It had another symbol in the middle of the crest, the symbol was that of the Olympian Spirit, Phul. Without knowing it Karui had broken herself and Plotmon free of Wizarmon's illusion.

"I will get to Kaito! I will destroy you to do so," she said with gritted teeth.

"PLOTMON…EVOLVE!"

Plotmon's arrived in the same dark region of space as Pico Devimon had. She was bathed in 0's and 1's and came out with black fur. Her dog ears flared up and suddenly began sleek and feline with three points at the end of each ear. She found two purple gloves sliding themselves onto her front paws; once on claws appeared out of the ends of each of the gloves' fingers. Plotmon's tail extended into a long thin tail that swung behind her. Plotmon stood upright and her face became more cat-like. She hissed as the evolution was complete.

**Black Tailmon, an Adult-Level Digimon. This Demon Beast Type Digimon is not to be underestimated. Her agility and speed alongside her Neko Punch attack make her a deadly foe.**

Black Tailmon was not wasting time with Wizarmon, he had made Karui suffer and must now suffer in return. The cat Digimon dashed forward and then jumped to the left. Wizarmon growled at her as lightning gathered around his wand again.

"MAGICAL GAME!"

He fired a bolt of blue lighting at Black Tailmon, but she rolled out of the way.

"You idiot, you dared to challenge the Bedlam Alliance, and even worse…you attack Karui! I shall not forgive you! NEKO PUNCH!"

There was a blur, Wizarmon turned around to Black Tailmon on the other side of him with her fist out. He paw was sizzling and she smiled brightly. Wizarmon gripped his stomach and exploded, freeing everyone from the horrid illusions. Lucemon grinned darkly as he saw the power the group was gaining. Karui just looked stunned by how she had been so easily fooled by Wizarmon.

_It was fake…the Kaito I craved was fake. Wizarmon had such an easy time turning my emotions against me…what if there's someone stronger than him. Will I be conquered by my feelings?_

Devimon and Shinji returned to see the cabin destroyed and the group disoriented. They rushed over to the cabin and looked around.

"Guys, what happened here? Are you okay?"

Kaito stood up and glared at Shinji. He grabbed the collar of Shinji's shirt and slammed the latter against a wall.

"Where the hell were you?! You should have been here; maybe we wouldn't have been attack so easily! As leader I demand to know where you were!"

Shinji pushed Kaito off and brushed himself off.

"You're not my leader Kaito. We were best friends, but now I see how it really is. You're crazy…and we thought you guys could have handled yourselves for ten minutes."

The jaws of the group dropped; had it really only been ten minutes? The looked at each other with confusion and then looked back at Kaito as though he was crazy.

"He's right," said Lucemon, "It's only been a few minute. Your illusions probably worked like dreams: what could seem like hours may have only been seconds long. Your brain is a powerful tool…in the right hands of course."

Kaito glared at Shinji as he backed up. Coronamon stood by his side and the two stepped off to the side. Shinji looked at Lucemon and then at a nearby town.

"Do you think we could stay there?"

"There's got to be a hotel or something," said Lucemon, "Let's go see."

As the group headed toward the town down the road, Devimon felt a bizarre chill in the air.

Elsewhere, inn the dark halls of the World Tree, twelve being stood in front of a monitor. The monitor displayed the Bedlam Alliance and the Chosen Children headed toward the town.

"Have the fiend and the warrior left already," asked a shadowy creature.

The creature's voice was deep and eerie. The being itself was shrouded in darkness, except its large red horn on the top of his head.

"Yes, they should be arriving soon," said a small round creature, also shrouded in shadows.

"Good, they should handle these fools," responded the first being, "This so-called 'Bedlam Alliance' can keep playing for now…they will fall soon."


	5. Chapter 4 The Miser & GreenEyed Monster

The Miser of Avarice and the Green-Eyed Monster of Envy

The group arrived in the marketplace near Dragon Eye Lake. They looked at a sign near the entrance of the market that said "CHALLENGE; ADULT DIGIMON TOURNAMENT." Kaito looked right below it, there was a sign-up sheet.

"Guys, I'm signing of for this so called 'challenge,' it's gonna be great."

Shinji rolled his as he realized what Kaito was trying to do. The envious little boy was to prove himself as the stronger of the two so that everyone would place faith in him as a leader. Sosuke walked up to the sheet and wrote his name down.

_ If I can prove myself better than Renge by beating an Adult-level Digimon, then I'll be glorified. Maybe this'll give me the strength to beat her in races too._

The sign-up sheet said to go to the town center, and that is exactly what they did. Upon arrival they noticed two boxing rings. The crowd roared as two digimon were beaten at the same time. The champions stood triumphantly; they were Ice Devimon and Turuiemon. Ice Devimon was identical to Devimon, except his body was white like snow and the bat-like sigil on his chest was blood red. Turuiemon was a little taller than Shinji and looked like a bipedal rabbit. It was purple with a yellow jumpsuit on. Around it's neck was a blue bandana, and Turuiemon wielded two claw-like weapons on its hands. The rabbit-Digimon's dark eyes overshadowed its three horns atop its head. Right below Turuiemon's three horns was the kanji for rabbit; this was an elite Digimon chosen by the Devas. There was a cold in the air from Ice Devimon, but Turuiemon gave off a vigorous energy as well. Kaito held out his Digivice in Ice Devimon's direction. Sosuke did the same toward Turuiemon.

**Ice Devimon, Adult-level Fallen Angel Digimon. Ice Devimon is the icy counterpart of Devimon, giving him a deadlier edge. His Frost Claw attack cuts through his enemies with ease, leaving froze, slashed corpse behind.**

**Turuiemon, Adult-level Animal Digimon. It is agile and powerful, being an expert in multiple forms of martial arts. Its Tokaku Tessou claws allow Turuiemon to perform its Gantoretto attack.**

Devimon's face expressed a little bit of worry for the challengers.

"Shinji, can you really let them do this?"

"They're big boys, Devimon," said Shinji, "Let them do as they please."

Kaito and Coronamon stepped into Ice Devimon's ring, eager to fight. At the same time, Sosuke and Ganimon stood before Turuiemon. Coronamon's body lit ablaze as he prepared his stance. Ice Devimon signaled for the child-level Digimon to fight and so they did. Coronamon dashed to the left with surprising speed. The frozen demon was shocked at the speed of which the living flame moved.

"PETIT PROMINENCE!"

Coronamon's body turned white hot as he charged at Ice Devimon. He moved like a cannonball straight at Ice Devimon's side, hitting him square in the ribs. The frozen demon winced a little and then brought his elbow down on Coronamon. Coronamon hit the floor of the ring with a thud and suddenly felt a hand gripped his head. Ice Devimon picked Coronamon up and slammed him down in front of Kaito, who looked on in horror. Ice Devimon looked at Kaito and then reached at the boy with malice in his eyes. His hand was knocked away by one of similar appearance. Devimon stood in front of his icy counterpart with rage-filled eyes.

"Ice Devimon, I'm going to tear yo-"

"ZERO FREEZE!"

A crystal blue beam shot from Ice Devimon's eyes, encasing Devimon in an icy cocoon. In the other ring, Ganimon moved only an inch before being drop kicked by Turuiemon. Black Tailmon went to assist but was bombarded with fist from Turuiemon's Ninjinken attack. Kaito looked at Coronamon, sadly.

_At least Devimon stood a chance. I can't surpass Shinji if Coronamon can't evolve! If I can't beat Shinji than how can I be our leader? I've been in his shadow, or second-in-command, for too long!_

"Boy, what is it that you want," said Ice Devimon as he looked at Kaito, "Money? Do you power? Do you want respect? Why would come to fight a fight that you know neither you, nor your Coronamon can win?"

Kaito looked at Devimon, Coronamon, and then at Shinji. A dark purple haze swirled around Kaito, and a malicious smile formed on his face. A purple circle appeared behind Kaito's head; in the circle was the symbol of the Olympian Spirit Araton. Also within the circle was the symbol of Saturn, the sickle. As usual, the crest had the Code Key of Greed in it; Code: Greed, Level: 666, System: Mammon, and then it repeated.

"I want power…" said Kaito, "The respect and money will come with it, but I want unimaginable power. Coronamon! Stand up now, Coronamon!"

The purple haze engulfed and recharged Coronamon. He stood up and began to glow.

"CORONAMON…EVOLVE!"

His flames surrounded him and began to flurry about. The turned white and began to get higher and higher. They were now around seven foot tall and still burning white hot. Two hands of fire shot from the flames. Then a head-like shape formed atop the other flames. Near the bottom of the head were stitches; they were strained as a mouth opened below them. The bottom of the flames splint in two, forming legs, and on the head, two blue eyes opened. The white flames calmed down and turned into the traditional orange color of fire.

"I am Meramon…"

**Meramon, Adult-level Flame Digimon. Meramon's body is entirely composed of flames and burns on touch. His flaming body combined with his Burning Fist attack, allow him to dominate close range and long range combat.**

Turuiemon looked at Ganimon, defeated and bruised. She laughed at the crab-like Digimon and then laughed even louder at Sosuke's pitiful expression. Sosuke glared at Turuiemon so deeply that if looks could kill, this would have been a massacre.

_Ganimon is so weak, I wish I could make him agile like Turuiemon or quick like Impmon. Why can't he be as good as them? Why can't I make him as good as them?!_

Sosuke's eyes turned indigo as a same colored circle appeared behind his head. The circle had the symbol of Mercury and the Olympian Spirit, Ophiel, in its center. The Code Key of Envy went around the circle; Code: Envy, Level: 666, System: Leviathan, and then repeating. Ganimon's eyes became filled with the same indigo energy as Sosuke's. He rose, much to the shock of Turuiemon.

"GANIMON…EVOLVE!"

The indigo energy washed over Ganimon like a wave. Ganimon's legs and claws retracted as the energy passed over him. The indigo force eroded his shell, revealing a soft streamline skin. Ganimon's body extended and became lanky and snake-like. His head gained a golden helmet. Down his back was a long, low fin that trailed all the way to his tail.

"My name is Seadramon, tyrant of waves."

**Seadramon, Adult-level Aquatic Digimon. The long, snake-like body of Seadramon creates a large transport vehicle aside from a ferocious weapon in battle. His Water Breath and Tail Swifter techniques create a dominating fighter.**

Meramon lunged at Ice Devimon quickly. He punched Ice Devimon in the face, knocking the latter off balance. With this opportunity, Meramon gathered his energy and his flames began to blaze.

"MAGMA BOMB!"

Large molten rocks shot into the sky from Meramon's body. Ice Devimon smiled as he charged Meramon, thinking the latter was defenseless.

"I've got you now, fool!"

The rocks pummeled Ice Devimon into the ground, crushing and burning each of his limbs. Snaps and cracks could be heard as the rocks gruesomely tore the ice demon apart. In the other ring, Turuiemon was quickly assaulting Seadramon with him Ninjinken. Each punch was like a knife, stabbing and piercing Seadramon with every blow. Sosuke became infuriated with Seadramon's form; he was not the agile Digimon that Sosuke wanted. Sosuke cringed as Turuiemon went to finish the massive sea dragon off. She jumped into the air and dove, foot first at his side.

"Stupid bunny! ICE ARROW!"

Seadramon spewed ice shard from his mouth and shredded Turuiemon. Her attack was now offset and this created an opening for Seadramon. He moved swiftly and wrapped Turuiemon up tightly. He began to squeeze and crush the purple rabbit with his muscles.

"My Tail Swifter attack is perfect for me because I'm like a snake. My body is entirely made of muscle, meaning I can crush you with ease."

Seadramon tightened some more and crushed Turuiemon. Kaito looked at Ice Devimon as the Digimon began to dissolve into data. Sosuke looked onto the data that floated away from were Turuiemon once was. Seadramon uncoiled himself and slithered next to Sosuke.

"I'm sorry for not appreciated you, Seadramon. You're powerful, and an awesome partner."

Devimon's ice cocoon broke and he was finally free. Shinji didn't worry about Devimon when he was in his ice case; a part of Shinji knew Kaito would pull it off. Black Tailmon rose as well. She smiled at Seadramon for accomplishing what she could not.

"Good job Meramon, Seadramon, and Sosuke," said Shinji.

He glanced at Kaito and then looked away.

_His own avaricious behavior is what's fueling him to make Meramon stronger. He doesn't want to help make Meramon stronger, but instead is using Meramon's stronger for himself. It's saddening how Seven Deadly Sins can destroy a person._


End file.
